


Abraham e Ishtar

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Abraham and Isaac, Gen, Mesopotamian Mythology - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "...Bebían copa tras copa. La niña estudiaba unos libros cabalísticos que Kirei prometió explicarle en nombre de su padre, el inepto Tohsaka. El Amo abandonó la cámara para asistir a la pupila unos momentos..."





	Abraham e Ishtar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paulina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulina/gifts).



> Repost de: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/736840/

Bebían copa tras copa. La niña estudiaba unos libros cabalísticos que Kirei prometió explicarle en nombre de su padre, el inepto Tohsaka. El Amo abandonó la cámara para asistir a la pupila unos momentos.

Con un poco de suerte y la guía adecuada, Kotomine aseguró que Rin llegaría a ser más poderosa que Tokiomi. No se necesitaba tanto tampoco.

Llegado el momento, probablemente la matarían ellos mismos o moriría en manos de los Matou o los Einzbern en la próxima Guerra. En el mejor de los casos, daría un espectáculo menos patético que quien le diera el ser.

—Me siento un poco padre. Con estas expectativas y tú tomando responsabilidad de ella, Amo —comentó Gilgamesh, el héroe que había engendrado otros héroes y gobernantes con sus muchas esposas y amantes.

Kirei ya se había acostumbrado a ni siquiera levantarle la ceja. El rey más antiguo se perdía en sus propias cavilaciones. Tenían esto en común. Aceptó que le sirviera otra copa para calentarse. Rin no sospechaba ni entendía lo suficiente. Se parecía en eso a Tokiomi. Creía ser capaz pero aceptaba a cualquiera que asegurara querer ayudarla. Traicionarla sería fácil.

Pobres ingenuos los dos. Tendrían el mismo fin.

—A menudo es trabajo del padre sacrificar al hijo obediente en favor de Dios —observó Kirei, como zanjando la cuestión.

—Incluso violar a la hija provocativa —murmuró como para sí Gilgamesh.

Volvieron a brindar silenciosamente. Los genios nunca se cansaban de urdir planes.


End file.
